Skylanders: Card Kings
"Cast from the Past." -The game's tagline. Skylanders: Card Kings is the 6th game in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob. Story A new evil has emerged in skylands. Lord Twister, an evil time demon, Is using his evil Powerglass to destroy skylands. Eon has put together an elite team of magical Skylanders, known as the Cast Masters. The cast masters can use the power of Sky Cards, ancient artifacts and warriors trapped in frames floating through time and space, to power up, summon allies, change the landscape, change movesets, and even change elements. Now you can the cast masters and their sky cards to stop Lord Twister and save skylands! Sky Cards Sky Cards are sold in blind packs of 5. there are 5 types of Sky Card. Power Card- these are the most common. They can give the Cast Masters a powerful boost for a short amount of time. Team Card- these are uncommon. Team Cards summon allies to assist the Cast Masters. World Card- these are rare. World Cards can change the landscape of a part of a level. Weapon Card- these are even rarer. Weapon Cards change the powers of your Cast Master, giving them a new weapon. Elemental Card- these are the rarest of all. (1:100 odds of finding one.) They change your Cast Master's element, giving them a new look and modified powers. There are 2 series of Sky Cards, with 25 cards in each series. There are 50 Sky Cards to collect, 5 from each element, 1 of each type. Cast Masters Cast Masters are the ultimate skylanders. They have special bases with a card slot in the base, that scans the barcode on each card. That way, the portals won't become required for a gimmick. There are 2 cast masters per element. One completely new skylander, and one changed villain, joining the side of good as a Cast Master. Roster FIRE- Lord Forge (Cast Master) Smoke Scream (Cast Master Villain) - Lava Bubbler (Power Card) Sizzle (Team Card) Fire Pits (World Card) Flame Mace (Weapon Card) Ashes to Riches (Elemental Card) WATER- King Crab (Cast Master) Gulper (Cast Master Villain) - Wave Crasher (Power Card) Tidestalker (Team Card) Deep End (World Card) Trident of Time (Weapon Card) Fountain Of Youth (Elemental Card) TECH- Shutdown (Cast Master) Dr Krankcase (Cast Master Villain) - Update (Power Card) Gnasher (Team Card) Factory Funk (World Card) Gear Spear (Weapon Card) Matrix Update (Elemental Card) UNDEAD- Chuckles (Cast Master) Wolfgang (Cast Master Villain) - Skeletal Shield (Power Card) Tombsmash (Team Card) Underworld (World Card) Bone Blaster (Weapon Card) Tomb Rising (Elemental Card) MAGIC- Puttysher (Cast Master) Pain-Yatta (Cast Master) - Misty Cover (Power Card) Sparx (Team Card) Lair Of Wonder (World Card) Staff Basher (Weapon Card) Sorcerer's Apprentice (Elemental Card) LIFE- Flydra (Cast Master) Chompy Mage (Cast Master Villain) - Branch Storm (Power Card) Chompy (Team Card) Garden of Dreams (World Card) Leaf Blade (Weapon Card) New Leaf (Elemental Card) AIR- Skyshot (Cast Master) Bad Juju (Cast Master Villain) - Wind Spin (Power Card) Tearnado (Team Card) Airlantis (World Card) Air Cannon (Weapon Card) Winds Of Change (Elemental Card) EARTH- Cliffhanger (Cast Master) Golden Queen (Cast Master Villain) - Rock Block (Power Card) Count Mount (Team Card) Underground Rumble (World Card) Bowl-der (Weapon Card) Crystal Rebirth (Elemental Card) LIGHT- Sun Block (Cast Master) Luminous (Cast Master Villain) - Blinding Light (Power Card) Lantern Phantom (Team Card) Heavenly Plains (World Card) Light Shiner (Weapon Card) Seeing The Light (Elemental Card) DARK- Shade Shifter (Cast Master) Tae Kwon Crow (Cast Master Villain) - Shrouding Darkness (Power Card) Spy-der (Team Card) Dark Ages (World Card) Night Club (Weapon Card) Darkness Rising (Elemental Card) Category:ZapNorris